


Сказ о демонах, экзорцизме и тараканах в шоколаде

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Crack, Demons, Exorcisms, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: О нелегких буднях рядового городского экзорциста и его шкодливого ученика.
Kudos: 13





	Сказ о демонах, экзорцизме и тараканах в шоколаде

**Author's Note:**

> Описанные в истории демоны представляют собой гремучую смесь из христианских представлений и западных магических традиций и демонстрируют те или иные черты в угоду сюжету и авторским хотелкам.

В дверь позвонили как обычно в самый неподходящий момент: Пимка радостно дернулся на звук, Казимир, вздрогнув, щелкнул ножницами, и рыжая прядь спланировала на пол ванной. Проводив ее взглядом, Казимир поднял глаза, дабы оценить результат своих стараний и кое-чьего шила в мягком месте. Результат… впечатлял.  
– Криво, – без особого огорчения заявил Пимка, чьи ноги уже явно навострились мчаться к двери, но остальная тушка вынуждена была сидеть на месте, придавленная к табурету в меру тяжелой рукой наставника.  
– Не криво, а ассиметрично, – поправил Казимир. – Так сейчас модно.  
– Хорошо, аметрично, – тут же согласился Пимка, бешено пританцовывая на месте. – Казик, можно я открою? Пожалуйста!  
– Не Казик, а Казимир Харламович, – вздохнул Казимир, но руку убрал, и чертенок припустил в прихожую так, что только пятки засверкали да состриженные волоски взметнулись с кафельного пола. – И в глазок посмотри!  
Наскоро сметя волосы в совок, Казимир бросил взгляд в огромное ростовое зеркало (в домашнем, но все прилично) и отправился посмотреть, кто же додумался потревожить его в законный отпуск.  
Нежданный гость, у которого Пимка уже успел принять пальто и почти аккуратно повесить на вешалку, чинно сидел на банкетке – с виду очень молодой, ухоженный и слегка манерный. Казимир тайком перевел дух: те, кто время от времени беспокоили его в неурочные часы, обычно выглядели совсем иначе, не говоря уже о том, что прибывали в сопровождении целой толпы, пытающейся их сдержать. Таких Пимка, худо-бедно наученный горьким опытом, вот так запросто пускать в дом, разумеется, не стал бы. Но этот посетитель был спокоен, как удав, пусть и сквозил в его чертах некий надрыв. Может, желает проконсультироваться на будущее? Или по поводу родственника или знакомого? Еще гость мог оказаться журналистом, писателем, жаждущим получить парочку горячих историй из первых рук и много кем еще, но это только предстояло выяснить.  
Когда Казимир приблизился, гость вскинул на него огромные серые глаза и нерешительно улыбнулся.  
– Господин экзорцист?  
– Он самый, – сдержанно кивнул Казимир. – Прошу извинить, что одет не по форме. Я в отпуске.  
Гость слегка порозовел, отчего стал выглядеть еще моложе и невиннее, и Казимир подобрался.  
– Простите… – Серые глаза заблестели, заставив Казимира прикинуть, не пора ли отправлять Пимку за коробкой с одноразовыми платками. – Я видел на сайте, что у вас отпуск, но ждать так трудно…  
Казимир мог бы возразить, что не единственный представитель своей профессии в городе, дать нужные адреса и отправить парня восвояси. Но что если ситуация и впрямь критическая? В душе, впрочем, он отлично осознавал, что в критической ситуации его клиенты выглядят скорее как актеры массовки в фильмах о зомби-апокалипсисе, нежели экзальтированные аристократы с отпечатком благородного страдания на бледном челе. С другой стороны, чем бес не шутит… За восемь лет ученичества и двенадцать – самостоятельной работы Казимир не единожды думал, что повидал все, и всякий раз судьба, ехидно потирая руки, немедленно подкидывала ему очередной сюрприз.  
– Чаю? – пискнул Пимка, до сей минуты успешно прячущийся за кривовато висящим пальто.  
– Да, Епимах, – Казимир решил, что это знак, и что устами младенца, как известно, глаголет истина (пусть Пимка был тот еще враль). – Вам черный, господин…?  
– Бахарев Виталий Федорович, – поспешно сказал гость. – Можно по имени. Черный подойдет, благодарю.  
– Очень приятно, – Казимир пожал ему руку, холодную, словно лед, но сухую и довольно крепкую. – Пройдемте в кабинет, Виталий, побеседуем.

На втором этаже Казимир открыл толстую металлическую дверь, коротко глянул внутрь и поспешно захлопнул створку, радуясь, что не пропустил клиента вперед. Нечего пугать человека раньше времени.  
– Небольшая накладка, – пояснил он в ответ на озадаченный взгляд. – Не успели прибраться после предыдущего посетителя. Я в отпуске, и некоторое время не был на рабочем месте, а мой ученик, увы, не столь усерден, как хотелось бы. Вы не против посидеть на кухне? А Епимах пока здесь уберет.  
Виталий, как и ожидалось, ничего против не имел, и они спустились в большую, облицованную камнем кухню, где Пимка уже выставил на стол две чашки, серебряную сахарницу, заварной чайничек и даже вазочку с мелким печеньем. А не такой уж он, пожалуй, и безнадежный…  
Слегка смягченный этой мыслью, Казимир жестом предложил клиенту занять стул и поманил Пимку в коридор.  
– Чего? – сразу насупился чертенок, зыркая из-под кри… ассиметричной челки.  
К щекам и подбородку его предательски пристали крошки. Сразу видно, этот себя не обделит.   
Под преувеличенно ласковым взглядом наставника мальчишка втянул голову в плечи и, кажется, приготовился заныть. Времени его успокаивать не было, поэтому Казимир сделал лицо попроще и прошипел:  
– Дуй в кабинет и живо приведи его в порядок! Стенд с инструментами задернуть, кандалы с пола убрать, все пятна затереть, хорошо проветрить! И освежителем побрызгать! Сколько раз твержу, что убирать сразу надо! Лентяище!  
Придав чертенку ускорение в виде легкого подзатыльника, он глубоко вздохнул, вернул на лицо подобающее выражение понимания вкупе с доброжелательным интересом и возвратился на кухню. Невзирая на то, что в помещении было тепло, если не сказать – жарковато, Виталий грел руки о чашку. Рядом на столе лежал большой пластиковый конверт.  
– Документы? Очень хорошо, сейчас посмотрю.  
Отодвинув собственную чашку, Казимир открыл конверт и углубился в изучение бумаг. Хотя Виталий так и не объявил о цели своего визита, содержимое конверта говорило само за себя. Сведения о правонарушениях, анализы, справки от терапевта, психиатра, нарколога – клиент явно подозревал у себя одержимость и явился за сеансом экзорцизма. Подготовился – это хорошо, а то бывали индивидуумы, которые приходили с бухты-барахты и очень обижались, когда им давали от ворот поворот и отправляли по врачам. Ясное дело, если клиент с порога начинал бегать по потолку и плеваться пауками, то свалить все на шизофрению, эпилепсию или истерический психоз было затруднительно. Но подобных случаев на памяти Казимира насчитывалось мало. А так хождение по мукам, то бишь, лечебным и правоохранительным учреждениям, неплохо регулировало поток страждущих, позволяя экзорцистам не размениваться на то, что было явно не в их компетенции.   
– Ну что ж, – Казимир вернул бумаги обратно. – Здесь вроде бы все неплохо.  
На самом деле, все было даже более чем неплохо: клинически Бахарев Виталий Федорович был завидно здоров, выглядел младше своих двадцати восьми, не пил, не курил, не привлекался и далее по списку. Если в нем и засел демон, то к телу носителя относился на диво бережно. Правда, ледяные руки, бледность и легкий озноб – даже в теплом свитере и жарко натопленной кухне – Казимира настораживали, заставив дважды перепроверить в соответствующем бланке уровень гемоглобина. Но, может, парень так нервничает, кто знает.  
Налив себе чаю, Казимир поболтал в чашке серебряной ложечкой, позволяя клиенту собраться с мыслями. Большинству посетителей первая беседа давалась особенно трудно.  
– А сейчас будьте так добры как можно подробнее рассказать, когда и как все началось.   
– Разумеется, – с готовностью откликнулся Виталий.   
Сделал глоток из чашки и застыл, подняв на Казимира растерянный и какой-то обиженный взгляд.  
– Слишком горячий? – нейтрально осведомился Казимир, судорожно соображая, какую пакость чертенок мог провернуть с чаем.   
Соли в сахарницу сыпанул, что ли? Такое Пимка вполне мог устроить, причем не из баловства, а исключительно из невнимательности. Пусть двухлетние занятия по искоренению этого прискорбного для будущего экзорциста порока и дали некоторое улучшение, мальчишка до сих пор по рассеянности откаблучивал такое, что у Казимира волосы начинали шевелиться. Но не выгонять же беднягу на улицу.  
Виталий не ответил – он рывком отодвинулся от стола и, похоже, изо всех сил пытался держать рот закрытым. Осененный догадкой, Казимир метнулся к одному из шкафчиков, выдернул небольшой эмалированный тазик и сунул страдальцу на колени. Попытка, в общем-то, похвальная и своевременная, но тщетная.   
Вывернуло парня прямо-таки образцово-показательно: на себя, на пол, на накрытый стол, на Казимира. Белая скатерть сделалась багровой, ближайшая стена расцвела яркими брызгами, даже до окна что-то долетело. Кровавым фонтаном разве что потолок не затронуло – хоть учебник иллюстрируй. Когда приступ поутих, стало видно, что алые ручейки бегут из носа, ушей и глаз. Может, и еще откуда, но на фоне общей заляпанности одежды заметно этого не было. Кое-как протерев лицо рукавом, Казимир покосился на безнадежно испорченный блокнот для записей и сделал заметку в уме – отлучить Пимку от любимых стрелялок на месяц. Потом оглядел кухню, прикинул масштабы уборки и великодушно снизил планку наказания до недели. Это тебе не легко моющийся кабинет, мальчишка убьется все отдраивать и дезинфицировать, причем в кратчайшие сроки – готовить-то где-то надо. И без того придется сегодня доставку заказывать…  
Поймав себя на мыслях о нелегком выборе между роллами с тунцом и пиццей барбекю, Казимир сглотнул слюну (с завтрака прошло порядочно времени, а до чая и печенья он так и не добрался) и вернулся в малоаппетитную реальность. К его облегчению, Виталий к случившемуся отнесся стоически – а именно извлек откуда-то платок, на котором даже проступала пара чистых белых клочков, и с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытался привести себя в порядок.   
– Святая вода? – скорбно спросил он, когда платок начал скорее пачкать, чем вытирать.   
– Извините, – вздохнул Казимир. – Мой ученик порой проявляет неуместную самостоятельность. Этого в планах не было.  
– Зато вы теперь точно знаете, что я не симулирую, – рассудил Виталий. – Свитер только жалко, он мне нравился.   
– Мы попробуем его спасти, – заверил Казимир, у которого, по понятным причинам, был немалый опыт в удалении самых разнообразных жидкостей с самых разнообразных поверхностей. – Обещать не стану, но мы постараемся.  
– Спасибо, буду очень благодарен.   
Для человека, из которого, по самым скромным прикидкам, только что вышло литра четыре крови, Виталий держался отлично – и на стуле, и психологически – что наводило на определенные мысли.  
– Полагаю, это с вами не впервые? – уточнил Казимир.  
Парень явно смутился.   
– Я пытался воспользоваться святой водой… раза два или три…  
Казимир покачал головой – с неодобрением, потому что не поощрял самолечение, и в то же время с невольным уважением, ибо прекрасно понимал, каких трудов стоит одержимому заставить себя не просто контактировать со святой водой, но еще и принимать ее внутрь.   
– А где вы ее достали? Можете заходить в церковь?   
– Куда мне. Знакомого попросил принести.   
– И каковы были последствия?  
Виталий, пожав плечами, сделал короткий жест, очерчивая резко сменившийся цвет интерьера.  
– Примерно такие же. Потом я эту идею оставил. Ощущения своеобразные… То есть, я бы потерпел, если бы оно помогало и дело было только в ощущениях, но каждый раз затевать генеральную уборку было выше моих сил.  
Тут возникал вопрос, почему парень не додумался выехать куда-нибудь за город, в чисто поле, и не морочиться с уборкой, но детали могли подождать.   
– Какие еще проявления замечали? – осведомился Казимир.   
Виталий на секунду задумался.   
– Вся классика, наверное. Припадки, брань, невероятная сила, неведомые наречия… Голоса в голове.   
Казимир покивал: и правда, классика.   
– Демон с вами разговаривает? Соблазняет? Угрожает?   
Виталий подумал еще немного.  
– Ничего конкретного. По большей части довольно бессвязно ругается.   
– Хорошо, – постановил Казимир. – В таком случае порядок действий следующий. Мы попытаемся отмыться, и вы мне все-таки расскажете, когда и с чего это началось.   
У Виталия возражений не было. А Казимир раскинул умом, как лучше претворить в жизнь задуманное. Просторный душевой отсек при кабинете был, ясное дело, удобнее, но с тех пор, как Пимка отправился наверх, едва ли прошло более пятнадцати-двадцати минут. Впрочем, скрыть стенд и убрать с глаз долой кандалы – дело минутное, а пятна на полу и стенах клиента сейчас вряд ли сильно впечатлят. Но на всякий случай Казимир решил уточнить, благо что переговорное устройство в углу пострадало несильно.   
Нажав кнопку, Казимир дождался сигнала и сухо сказал:   
– Мне нужен кабинет.  
– Я только пол начал мыть, – возмутился слегка искаженный связью Пимкин голос.   
– Оборудование спрятал?  
– Ага! Канда…  
– Позже домоешь, – перебил Казимир, мысленно закатывая глаза. – Спускайся, надо убрать на кухне.   
Кажется, мальчишка начал что-то возражать, но Казимир сбросил звонок и повернулся к Виталию.  
– Вы как? Идти сможете?  
Виталий смог – с жалобами на головокружение и поддержкой, но ноги передвигал самостоятельно. С выскочившим из кабинета Пимкой они встретились на лестнице. Чертенок оценил их вид, проследил смазанный след, тянущийся по коридору, и скорчил гримасу, которая явственно говорила: «Мне крышка».   
– Тебе крышка, – подтвердил Казимир одними губами, а вслух произнес: – Если к обеду кухня будет блестеть как стеклышко, я, возможно, закрою глаза на твое самоуправство и закажу пиццу и на твою долю. Но я бы на твоем месте не обольщался.   
Виталий, повисший на его плече, тихо хмыкнул, Пимка же, округлив глаза в непритворном ужасе, протиснулся по стеночке и бросился вниз. Пиццу он обожал, а Казимир, ратовавший за здоровое питание – особенно когда дело касалось детей, баловал ей ученика нечасто.   
– Забавный ребенок, – выдохнул Виталий, старательно одолевая ступеньки. – Я и не знал, что в ученики берут так… рано. Ему ведь лет восемь?   
– Девять с половиной, – уточнил Казимир. – Но вы правы, обычно начинают лет с двенадцати-четырнадцати. Однако так уж сложились обстоятельства, что Епимаха мне пришлось взять в шесть. Боюсь, это сказалось на нем не лучшим образом, но альтернатива была еще хуже.   
Вдаваться в подробности Казимир счел не слишком-то профессиональным, поэтому не стал рассказывать, что Пимка приходится ему племянником, а заодно и подопечным – после гибели родителей. Процесс установления опекунства прошел не вполне гладко. Бытовые условия и уровень дохода Казимира вопросов не вызывали, зато местный исполком крайне озаботился тем фактом, что он, по сути, работает на дому, где будет проживать ребенок. А некоторые аспекты его профессии (точнее, большинство аспектов его профессии) явно не предназначались для детских глаз. Но желающие приютить сироту в очередь не выстраивались; к тому же при одном упоминании детского дома и разлуки с дядей Казиком дошкольник Пимка начинал биться в истерике, которой позавидовали бы и самые запущенные бесноватые.   
В конце концов, нанятый Казимиром юрист раскопал в неких ветхих, но все еще действующих документах, что сироту позволяется брать в ученики куда раньше установленного современными нормативами возраста. Кроме того, Казимир обязан был продемонстрировать проверяющим, что у него есть рабочий кабинет, а у ребенка – своя комната, как можно дальше от кабинета удаленная.   
Таким образом, дело оказалось более или менее улажено. Первые полгода проверяющие шастали к Казимиру как на работу, время от времени пересекаясь с клиентами и меняя после этого свой состав. Потом усердие их милосердно пошло на спад. Потом снова взметнулось до небес – после эпичной попытки Пимки пойти в первый класс. Сейчас же отдел образования ограничивался редкими звонками и еще более редкими, заранее оговариваемыми визитами, во время которых чертенок прыгал выше рыжей головы, изображая ангелочка с нимбом и крылышками.  
О да, видели бы они сейчас этого ангелочка, усердно отдраивающего кухню, уделанную по самый потолок… Причем отнюдь не взорвавшейся сгущенкой.   
– Почему мальчик не в школе? – поинтересовался Виталий, с трудом стягивая прилипшие к ногам джинсы.  
Казимир притащил его, совершенно вымотанного подъемом, сразу в душевой отсек и усадил на скамеечку, не дав времени приглядеться к недомытому полу и стенам кабинета. Если парень что-то и заметил, то оставил впечатления при себе.   
Сам Казимир уже успел сбросить испорченную одежду, повозиться с лейкой, настраивая воду, и теперь наблюдал за процессом, гадая, стоит ли предложить помощь. То, что оставлять Виталия в душе одного нельзя, было очевидно – и тот, похоже, сам это понимал, во всяком случае разоблачался совершенно спокойно и вопросов не задавал.   
– Он на домашнем обучении, – отозвался Казимир. – Обязанности ученика плохо согласуются со стандартным учебным графиком.   
А еще Пимка в свой первый школьный день щедро поделился с одноклассниками весьма своеобразным словарным запасом, почерпнутым в ходе наблюдения за работой наставника, и облил учительницу святой водой из термоса. Поступок свой он объяснил тем, что «от Мариванны» исходило «отвратительное зловоние». О склонности некоторых особ женского (и не только) пола перебарщивать с духами Казимир растолковывал чертенку уже дома, попутно подыскивая репетиторов и подходящие образовательные онлайн ресурсы.   
– Понятно, – сказал Виталий. – Мне туда пересесть?  
Казимир помог ему перебраться на пластиковый стул, и некоторое время оба старательно избавлялись от уже присохшей крови. В какой-то момент Виталий слегка позеленел и начал часто сглатывать, будто бы его тошнило, затем поперхнулся и напрягся (вслед за чем напрягся и Казимир). Но в итоге лишь деликатно кашлянул в ладонь и продемонстрировал мелкого, судорожно барахтающегося на мокром таракана.   
– Этого вы не упоминали, – Казимир струей из душа безжалостно отправил насекомое в слив. – Что-нибудь еще? Пауки? Черви? Бабочки?  
– Только тараканы. А что, и бабочки бывают? Как-то недостаточно… зловеще.   
– Может, и не зловеще… голову наклоните, пожалуйста… а крылья в горле застревают пренеприятно, – возразил Казимир. – Самому испытать не довелось, но мне рассказывали.   
Мылись долго, за это время, пожалуй, можно было два раза собрать анамнез, но вести разговоры в душе было неудобно: мешал шум и вода в рот попадала. После Казимир укутался в халат, выдал Виталию запасной и бодро протащил парня обратно к лестнице. Зловещие пятна с пола и стен кабинета за это время никуда не делись, но Казимир под предлогом заботы о длинных мокрых волосах намотал на Виталия тюрбан из полотенца и как бы ненароком сдвинул этот тюрбан до самого носа. Пока Виталий пытался освободить из Камизировой хватки руки и поправить полотенце, кабинет они уже проскочили.   
Спуск парень одолел не в пример бодрее подъема, зато начал зевать – скромно, почти не открывая рта, но заметно.   
– Пообедаем, поговорим, и ложитесь отдохнуть до вечера, – решил Казимир. – А то во время отчитки точно уснете.   
Виталий, осторожно сгруженный на диван в гостиной, смутился.   
– Не хотелось бы вас стеснять…  
– Нет-нет, – Казимир порылся в шкафу, вспоминая, где в последний раз видел фен. – Дом большой, вы никого не стесните. Кроме того, это обычная практика. Экзорцизм в некоторых случаях и неделю может занимать, и не всегда люди имеют возможность уезжать домой на ночь. На втором этаже есть отличная гостевая спальня.   
Спальня эта (соединенная с кабинетом потайной дверью) использовалась не слишком часто: в легких случаях в ней не нуждались, а в тяжелых клиенты обычно проводили ночь прямо в кабинете… хорошо зафиксированные. Но этого Казимир рассказывать не стал.

Кухню Пимка, подстегнутый мечтами о вожделенном фастфуде, к назначенному времени выдраить успел и был вознагражден присутствием на запоздалом обеде. Правда, полусонный Виталий, выплюнув еще пригоршню тараканов, тихонько вздохнул и попросил овсяночки, зато чертенок лопал за двоих: пицца с его тарелки исчезала буквально в мгновение ока.   
– В конце мая я поучаствовал в спиритическом сеансе, – виновато признался Виталий, ковыряя наскоро сваренную кашу ложкой. – За компанию. Не ожидал, что все может оказаться так серьезно.   
Казимир сделал заметку в новом блокноте.  
– Кого вызывали?   
– Достоевского… – совсем смешался парень.   
Да уж, с фантазией у этой компании так себе. Ну, хоть не Пушкина.  
– Но все равно ничего не получилось! – воскликнул Виталий, как бы защищаясь. – Я думал, дух вообще не пришел. Блюдце двигалось, но показывало совершенную чепуху.  
Продолжая черкать в блокноте, Казимир подумал, с чего бы вполне взрослому человеку вообще баловаться подобными вещами. Спиритизм на таком салонно-дилетантском уровне обычно являлся прерогативой подростков да студентов и, надо сказать, редко оканчивался одержимостью. Скорее уж, неврозом у особенно впечатлительных особ.   
Выясняя детали злополучного сеанса, Казимир задал еще с полтора десятка вопросов. Виталий отвечал, но как-то неуверенно, путано. Создавалось впечатление, что события четырехмесячной давности порядочно стерлись из его памяти. Либо он врал, причем неумело. Либо элементарно засыпал на ходу.   
Выждав, пока парень доест, Казимир захлопнул блокнот и взглянул на Пимку, который умял все, что смог, и теперь ковырял в носу вместо того, чтобы слушать и мотать на ус.  
– Епимах, проводи Виталия Федоровича в гостевую спальню, застели постель, покажи туалет, кнопку вызова и закончи уборку в кабинете. Вечером, – он повернулся к тяжело моргающему клиенту, – я попробую пообщаться с вашим демоном.   
Пимка начал было ныть, что устал, но под грозным взглядом наставника надулся и вылез из-за стола.   
– Пойдемте, – буркнул он Виталию.   
Тот тяжеловато поднялся и сомнабулой поплелся за мальчишкой.  
– Вы сами-то доберетесь? – спохватился Казимир.  
Виталий пробормотал что-то утвердительное.   
Уже в дверях чертенок притормозил и уточнил:   
– Через коридор вести?   
– Да, – раздраженно отозвался Казимир.  
Мог бы и догадаться, что не через кабинет, раз там не убрано, бестолковщина. К тому же, на то дверь и потайная, чтобы кто попало не шастал через нее туда-сюда.   
Когда шаги в коридоре стихли, Казимир наскоро сгреб пустые коробки в ведро, загрузил посудомойку и устроился в гостиной с ноутбуком. До вечера ему предстояла кое-какая работа.

Поздно вечером Казимир, как и обещал, проводил клиента в убранный, наконец, кабинет, подсунул ворох бумаг, которые Виталий подмахнул, не глядя, и начал отчитку – процесс долгий, нудный и зачастую далеко не зрелищный. Виталий, явственно борющийся с дремотой, слушал вполуха и вежливо кивал на самых эмоциональных пассажах. Пимка, который устроился на любимом «насесте» – громоздкой этажерке в дальнем углу, делал самолетики из страниц тетради, где ему вообще-то полагалось конспектировать премудрости постигаемой науки. Все было так чинно и скучно, что спустя некоторое время Казимир и сам расслабился, потеряв бдительность. А зря.  
В ответ на совершенно стандартную, невесть какую по счету демонстрацию увесистого позолоченного распятия клиент вдруг взвыл диким голосом и бросился на Казимира с кулаками.  
Казимир и сам не понял, как сумел увернуться – не иначе как с помощью всевышнего чуда и многолетнего опыта. Пролетев мимо намеченной жертвы, Виталий с грохотом врезался в массивный дубовый стол, что, впрочем, повредило скорее столу, и атаковал снова. Следующие несколько минут попискивающий от восторга Пимка имел удовольствие наблюдать, как клиент, изрыгая дикие ругательства вперемежку с причудливыми словами на неведомом языке, гоняет его наставника по всему кабинету.   
Спасало лишь одно – Виталий, обычно порхающий с изяществом бабочки, сейчас двигался как некто килограммов на пятьдесят тяжелее и, пожалуй, лет на двадцать старше, а размеры кабинета позволяли довольно сложные маневры. Таким образом, в то время как Казимиру удавалось ловко лавировать между предметами обстановки, Виталий просто влетал в них с грацией носорога, что слегка его замедляло, да и занос у него был, как у автобуса, один метр. И все же бесконечно так продолжаться не могло.   
Казимир уже начал прикидывать, как бы половчее отоварить преследователя массивным распятием (желательно без долговременного ущерба внешнему виду), но тут в дело вмешался случай в лице Пимки. Точнее, одного из его самолетиков, которыми чертенок азартно закидывал Виталия. Разумеется, от легоньких бумажек взбесившемуся парню было ни холодно ни жарко, но в какой-то момент самолетик подвернулся Виталию под ногу, тот поскользнулся и, завалившись на спину, грохнулся затылком о пол, где и угомонился, наконец.  
Казимир же в свою очередь рухнул на чудом уцелевший в этой гонке с препятствиями стул, обмахиваясь распятием и тяжело дыша. Из дальнего угла донеслись аплодисменты и возгласы: «Браво! Бис!»: Пимка выражал свое искреннее восхищение представлением.

В себя Виталий пришел довольно быстро: Казимиру только-только хватило времени застегнуть последний браслет. Вырываться он даже не пытался, лишь медленно повертел головой туда-сюда, тяжело вздохнул и сосредоточился на Казимире. Во взгляде, сделавшемся привычно кротким, отчетливо читалось: «И что я натворил?».   
– Ничего особенного, не переживайте, – Казимир успокаивающе потрепал его по плечу и нажал на рычаг: толстый деревянный щит с надежно закрепленным на нем телом медленно принял вертикальное положение. – Это рабочий момент, один из многих, не более. Ничего непоправимого вы не сделали. Как голова? Не болит? Не кружится? Нигде не трет? Не жмет?  
Виталий возвел глаза к слегка закопченному потолку, видимо, прислушиваясь к себе, коротко мыкнул и покачал головой – по сути, единственное доступное ему движение.  
– Замечательно. В таком случае…  
– Казик, а можно ему кляп вытащить? – подал голос Пимка. – Я за ним аж десять новых слов записал, вдруг еще чего скажет.   
Казимир молча показал в сторону этажерки кулак.  
– Прошу прощения за возможные неудобства, но это техника безопасности, сами понимаете, ничего личного.   
Виталий закивал.  
– Чудесно. Так вот, – Казимир поставил перед щитом стул, сел поудобнее и открыл блокнот. – Пока вы спали, я взял на себя труд перепроверить предоставленную вами информацию. Обычная практика в тех случаях, когда что-то в рассказе клиентов кажется подозрительным. И знаете, у меня возникли вопросы.  
Большие серые глаза взирали на него с таким отчаянием, будто парню уже зачитывали список пыток. С историческими отсылками и демонстрацией на моделях. Казимир как бы невзначай бросил взгляд в сторону стенда с инструментами, занавеска на котором была приоткрыта – так, слегка: конкретно ничего не видно, но воображение уже будоражит.   
– Прошу выслушать меня внимательно и не перебивать.   
Виталий снова мыкнул, очевидно, имея в виду, что будет тих, как дохлая мышь. Казимир одобрительно кивнул и откашлялся.   
– Начнем с вещей вроде бы невинных, но вызывающих определенные сомнения, – произнес он. – Первое. Спиритический сеанс, где, как вы считаете, произошло подселение. Говоря начистоту, сеанс вы описали неубедительно – будто максимум о подобном читали, и то не слишком внимательно. Я уж промолчу о том, что заработать одержимость в результате любительского спиритизма – это надо очень постараться. Тем более что, исходя из ваших слов, дух к вам даже толком не явился. Что вы на это скажете?  
Виталий поднял брови и вопросительно мыкнул.  
– А, фигура речи, – отмахнулся Казимир. – Молчите, не утруждайтесь. Ну ладно, предположим, вам действительно крайне не повезло, а детали сеанса вы позабыли и перепутали из-за сильного нервного потрясения. Бывает. Но пойдем дальше. Второе. Возможно, это покажется вам неожиданным, но меня настораживает ваша внешность.   
Виталий снова поднял брови – на этот раз молча.  
– Да-да, – подтвердил Казимир. – Внешность. Дело в том, что я имел возможность достаточно подробно рассмотреть вас в душе. И не заметил ни шрамов, ни родинок, ни прыщей – ничего. У вас даже волосы не секутся! Уж извините, я и в рот вам заглянул, пока вы были без сознания. И знаете, что я увидел? Идеально здоровые зубы, полный набор, без кариеса и пломб. Ну хорошо, вы человек еще совсем молодой, спишем все это на замечательную наследственность, великолепную регенерацию и здоровый образ жизни.  
На последней фразе Казимир добавил в голос скепсиса, а Виталий тяжело вздохнул.   
– Третье. Все ваши замечательные справки – подделка.   
– Зашквар, – громко прошептали из дальнего угла, и Казимир, не глядя, швырнул туда карандаш, который до сего момента вертел в руке.  
В углу ойкнули и смолкли.   
– Не спрашивайте, как я это узнал, у меня свои каналы и свои источники. И эти же источники пролили свет на реальное положение дел. Опять же, предположим, вы боялись, что я вас не приму, и поэтому решили выставить себя в наилучшем свете, но тут мы перейдем к обстоятельствам, объяснить которые будет гораздо труднее.   
Казимир сделал долгую паузу, давая клиенту проникнуться всей серьезностью положения.   
– Итак, четвертое и самое… занимательное. Жил да был на свете Бахарев Виталий Федорович, молодой человек двадцати восьми лет. Жил себе и жил, не тужил, зато тужили все остальные, его окружающие. Почему? Да потому, что личностью наш Виталий Федорович был, прямо скажем, отталкивающей. Пил не просыхая, подворовывал, сквернословил так, что у всего дома уши вяли, скандалил, буянил, слушал громкую музыку после одиннадцати, препирался с участковым и даже, по слухам, пинал щенят. Или котят. Кого-то, в общем, пинал. Убить, правда, никого не убил, но приводов за хулиганство разной степени тяжести за ним числилось немало. Помимо всего прочего.   
Казимир остановился перевести дух и посмотреть на Виталия: тот выглядел пристыженным.  
– И долго бы он еще так жил, но однажды… пропал. Вот просто три дня ни слуху, ни духу. В квартире в кои-то веки было тихо, на стук никто не отзывался. Возможно, уехал, решили соседи, или загулял. Или допился до инсульта и медленно помирает где-нибудь под диваном. О родственниках данного неуважаемого господина никто не знал, а в органы соседи решили пока не обращаться, чтобы уж наверняка. Сидели себе тихонько по домам, крестились и благодарили бога – все поголовно, даже неоязычники и атеисты. Однако… – Казимир выдержал театральную паузу, – через три дня некто с аналогичными ФИО как ни в чем не бывало вышел из квартиры, вежливо поздоровался (!) с соседкой бабой Маней и ушел – предположительно, в магазин. Почему я прямо не называю этого некто Виталием Федоровичем? Да потому, что на Виталия Федоровича интересующая нас персона походила в той же степени, что бриллиант на кусок, простите, навоза. Некие общие черты, конечно, имелись, но можно ли предположить, что за три дня закоренелый алкоголик и дебошир сумел похудеть на полцентнера, отрастить волосы с нуля до лопаток, помолодеть с виду лет на двадцать пять-тридцать, напрочь бросить пить, курить, да и вообще кардинально перевоспитаться? Вот и я думаю, что нельзя. К слову, случилось все это не в мае, а всего неделю назад. Так что сейчас я вытащу кляп, и лучше бы вам, господин Бахарев, на сей раз сказать мне правду.   
С этими словами Казимир поднялся, освободил Виталию рот и вернулся на стул, откуда выжидательно уставился на клиента. С полминуты тот беззвучно шевелил губами, затем прижмурился, будто виноватый кот, и тихо, почти шепотом, сказал:  
– Я не Виталий Бахарев.   
Казимир ждал продолжения, но парень только смотрел с таким видом, будто эта короткая фраза все объясняла.   
– Уточните.   
– На данный момент, – добавил клиент, что, понятное дело, особой ясности в ситуацию не привнесло.   
Казимир терпеливо кивнул.  
– На данный момент вы не Виталий Бахарев, я понял. А кто же вы в таком случае?  
– Эделинте. Мое имя Эделинте, и я демон.   
А вот это, пожалуй, было неожиданно. Какая-то нетипичная одержимость, Казимир с такими прежде не сталкивался. Долгие несколько секунд он лихорадочно перебирал в уме подмеченные с утра детали и все больше приходил в недоумение.   
– Выходит, – медленно начал он, – весь день я общался с демоном Эделинте?  
ЛжеВиталий (?) осторожно качнул подбородком.   
– А настоящий господин Бахарев за это время хоть раз появлялся?  
Парень порозовел.  
– Я не очень помню… Вы делали отчитку, я слушал, а потом пришел в себя вот в таком… положении. Вероятно, именно в том промежутке и…  
Казимир, не выдержав, вскочил со стула и принялся, покусывая карандаш, вышагивать туда-сюда: так ему лучше думалось, хоть выглядело не очень профессионально.   
– То есть, вся эта агрессия, брань, выкрики на неведомом наречии – это настоящий Виталий Бахарев? Я правильно понимаю?  
– Абсолютно, – вздохнул клиент, чья кожа ото лба и до самой груди по-прежнему сохраняла восхитительный нежно-розовый оттенок. – Только это не неведомое наречие, а ломаный китайский.   
Казимир остановился и воззрился на лжеВиталия с недоумением.  
– Очень ломаный китайский, – счел нужным пояснить тот. – Господин Бахарев его в университете учил… пока не вылетел после первой сессии.   
– Вот это поворот, – восторженно протянули с «насеста».  
Еще немного поизображав каменного истукана с острова Пасхи, Казимир вернулся на стул.   
– Хорошо, – сказал он, упершись локтями в колени и потирая лоб. – Ладно. Пусть так. Но зачем, скажите на милость, вам потребовались мои услуги? Вы полностью захватили тело, вы движете его членами и говорите его устами. Разве не этого вы добивались? Для чего вам экзорцизм?  
– Потому что я хочу уйти! – неожиданно громко воскликнул Ви… демон со слезами в голосе. – Но не могу! Он меня держит!   
Казимир выпрямился: это странное дело принимало все более интересный оборот.   
– Давайте побеседуем об этом подробнее, – мягко предложил он. – Каким образом вы попали в тело господина Бахарева?  
– Он меня призвал, – уже спокойнее проговорил демон. – Ритуал был так силен, что меня материализовало на физическом уровне и…  
Он умолк, вздрагивая, будто бы погрузившись в малоприятные воспоминания.   
– С какой целью господин Бахарев вас призвал? – осторожно подтолкнул его Казимир, гадая, где и как обычный алкоголик мог раздобыть необходимые сведения о ритуале вызова.   
– Все стандартно, – горестно отозвался демон. – С него тело и душа, с меня... Честно говоря, я не дослушал, что конкретно он от меня хотел, и попытался скрыться в портале, но он весьма неучтиво поймал меня за хвост и…  
В дальнем углу громко прыснули.   
– Я же говорю, меня материализовало на физическом уровне, – с легким укором сказал демон. – В моем истинном воплощении у меня есть хвост. А сейчас, в этом теле, нет. Это ужасно. Представь, что тебе отрезали руку, мальчик, и ты поймешь.   
Казимир развернулся к «насесту».  
– Епимах, сейчас спать отправлю.  
На этажерке фыркнули и затихли.   
– Это ужасно! – в голосе демона снова зазвучали слезы. – Он силой заставил меня в него вселиться! В это отвратительное тело! Вообразите, что вас бросили в грязный зловонный рассыпающийся свинарник с мерзким невоспитанным боровом! И не позволяют уйти!   
– Вы поэтому осуществили эти преобразования? – поинтересовался Казимир. – С внешним видом?  
– Я пытался сделать свое существование хоть немного терпимее, – жалобно протянул демон. – Но проветривание и кружевные занавески на окнах не превратят свинарник в бальный зал, особенно если от борова по соседству никуда не деться. Он постоянно пытается одержать верх! Не дает мне ни минуты покоя! Мне здесь не нравится: ни в этом мире, ни в этом теле. Я пытался изгнать сам себя, но ничего не вышло. От меня воняет, я мерзну, мне все время дурно! Я хочу домой, в конце концов!  
На этой душераздирающей ноте демон, наконец, разрыдался в голос.   
Казимир, вскочив, очумело топтался возле щита: обычно он изгонял демонов, а не успокаивал их истерики. Да и в целом ситуация вырисовывалась крайне необычная – такого Казимир не то что не встречал сам, но, пожалуй, и о прецедентах не слышал.   
– Вы вовсе не похожи на… э-э-э… свинарник, – принялся увещевать он. – Вы вполне привлекательны и ничем особенным не пахнете. А то, что вам холодно, это чистейшей воды психосоматика: у вас человеческое тело и человеческая терморегуляция…  
Чисто машинально нащупав на столе вездесущую коробку, Казимир протянул демону одноразовый платок. Тот взял – с громким треском. Потом уставился на надломанный металлический браслет, повисший на запястье, и зарыдал еще горше.   
– Простите, – кое-как разбиралось за всхлипами. – Я все оплачу. Я…  
– Это рабочий момент, не стоит, – Казимир впихнул в дрожащую руку целую горсть платков и отошел.  
Наверное, стоило просто позволить бедняге проплакаться вволю.

Пока Эделинте самозабвенно лил слезы, Казимир отправил Пимку за мятным чаем, вытащил из шкафа в гостевой спальне второе одеяло и, посомневавшись, расстегнул браслеты: толку от них, очевидно, было немного.   
– Спасибо, – всхлипнул демон после того, как его через потайную дверь отвели в спальню и вручили чашку с чаем. – Вы так добры…  
– Не за что, – Казимир поставил на прикроватную тумбочку банку с плотной крышкой. – Это для тараканов, постарайтесь, чтобы они не разбегались, ладно? А то был у меня один клиент – с шершнями. Те улетели и устроили гнездо на чердаке, пришлось вызывать специалистов. Епимах, ступай спать. Господин… Эделинте, я буду в кабинете и не стану закрывать дверь. Если что, зовите. Всё, утро вечера, как говорится, мудренее.  
Разогнав, таким образом, всех по кроватям, Казимир вернулся в кабинет, сел за слегка охромевший стол и открыл ноутбук: он по-прежнему не терял надежды найти хоть какие-то прецеденты. 

***

Под утро Казимир, утомленный вечерними приключениями и тщетными ночными бдениями, задремал прямо за столом – разбудили его тихие голоса, доносящиеся из-за неплотно притворенной двери спальни.  
Беззвучно поднявшись, Казимир на цыпочках подкрался к двери и заглянул в щель.  
– Икс, – диктовал Эделинте, полусидя на постели, – плюс сорок шесть… равно восемнадцать…  
Пимка, пристроив тетрадь на тумбочку, одной рукой строчил, а другой с завидным аппетитом уписывал «Нутеллу» прямо из банки.   
Вот же чертенок! Покачав головой, Казимир, уже не скрываясь, дернул на себя дверь и вошел в комнату.  
– Доброе утро, господа.   
Оба «господина» совершенно синхронно подпрыгнули на месте и уставились на Казимира: серые глаза смотрели виновато, карие – нагловато и хитро.  
– Эдик помогает мне делать домашку, – наябедничал Пимка.   
– Епимах, – сказал Казимир, – иди сюда. С тетрадью и пастой.   
Ворча под нос что-то нелицеприятное, мальчишка сгреб тетрадку и «Нутеллу» и неохотно, громко шаркая, вышел из спальни. Казимир закрыл дверь и строго уставился на перемазанного шоколадом ученика.   
– Во-первых, – начал он, – ты в курсе, что демоны лгут?  
Возможно, к Эделинте это едва ли относилось в полной мере, но Казимиру не хотелось, чтобы после встречи с одним-единственным нетривиальным демоном у Пимки сложилось ложное впечатление.  
– Не-а, – беззаботно возразил чертенок. – Он не врет, я по ответам проверяю, все сходится.   
Казимир набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно осторожно выдохнул.  
– Во-вторых, – продолжил он, – почему ты ешь сладости перед завтраком?  
– Так я же домашку делаю, – мальчишка скроил обиженную физиономию. – Мне сахар нужен! Для мозгов!   
– Тогда Эделинте надо «Нутеллой» кормить, а не тебя, – не удержался Казимир. – Это он мозгами работает, ты только готовое записываешь.   
– Я его угостил! Эдик попробовал и сразу бееее! – Пимка облизал ложку, почесал ею в затылке и просиял. – Получились тараканы в шоколадной глазури! Прикольно так!  
У Казимира начал дергаться глаз – должно быть, от недосыпа.  
– А в-третьих, что это, в конце концов, за Эдик? У него есть нормальное полное имя. Имена демонов нельзя коверкать!   
– Это когда вызываешь и изгоняешь, – авторитетно сказал Пимка. – А так можно.   
Казимиру очень хотелось отобрать у наглеца ложку и зарядить ею же по лбу, но он сдержался. Только в очередной раз с ужасом представил, что будет, когда мальчишка войдет в подростковый возраст. Придется второй набор кандалов заказывать, не иначе.

К завтраку Казимир сварил овсянку – из солидарности с Эделинте, в наказание Пимке и просто потому, что это было полезно. Увидев содержимое тарелки, чертенок скривился и демонстративно бухнул в кашу клубничного варенья в пропорции один к одному, то бишь, одна банка на одну тарелку.   
– Слипнется, – с каменным лицом шепнул Казимир.  
Но мальчишка лишь презрительно фыркнул и набросился на эту жуткую мешанину, словно голодный волк. Эделинте, застенчиво прячущий тараканью емкость под краем стола, аппетитом похвастаться не мог, явно хандрил, кутался в выделенный кардиган и больше налегал на мятный чай. Сам Казимир тоже не чувствовал себя особенно голодным – он думал.   
Ну что ж, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.  
После завтрака и небольшой уборки Казимир усадил всех за столом в кабинете, приготовил три ручки и четыре листа бумаги и откашлялся.  
– Господин Эделинте, – начал он, – ваш случай интересный и сложный. Не буду скрывать, я с подобным прежде не сталкивался. За ночь я навел некоторые справки, проконсультировался с кое-кем из коллег, и те из них, кто мне поверил, тоже в замешательстве.   
На самом деле, пара-тройка знакомых попросила несколько дней на размышления, вот только Казимир не был уверен, что эти дни у них есть, учитывая, что Эделинте накануне упомянул о постоянных попытках Бахарева перехватить контроль. Оказаться наедине с агрессивным аморальным типом, получившим мощь предположительно сильного демона, Казимиру совершенно не улыбалось. К тому же, это означало бы подвергнуть нешуточной опасности Пимку, которого Казимир все-таки любил, хоть временами и мечтал прибить на месте. Но даже если не брать в расчет озверевшего алкоголика, состояние самого Эделинте внушало серьезные опасения. Видно было, что бедняга на грани истощения – если не физического, то морального, и мучить его еще несколькими днями бездействия не хотелось. Надо было создавать хотя бы видимость активной работы, чем Казимир сейчас и намеревался заняться.   
– А посему, – продолжил он, – сейчас мы с вами устроим мозговой штурм.   
Пимка шмыгнул носом, Эделинте апатично кивнул.   
– Правила таковы. Я засекаю полчаса, – Казимир указал на большие песочные часы синего стекла, которые парой минут ранее водрузил на стол. – И на это время наша задача – зафиксировать на бумаге как можно больше вариантов решения вставшего перед нами вопроса. Варианты принимаются любые. Подчеркиваю – абсолютно любые. Пишем все, что приходит на ум, будь оно фантастическим, неблагоразумным, жестоким и так далее. Потом я все прочту, вычеркну то, что осуществить невозможно, и мы обсудим оставшееся. Всем все понятно?  
Всем было понятно. Пимка с натугой перевернул часы, и время пошло.

Как только осыпались последние песчинки, Казимир собрал листы и бегло их проглядел. Эделинте написал мало: аккуратные витиеватые буквы, смахивающие на готическую вязь, не занимали и половины страницы. Пимка же, напротив, явно отвел душу – его каракули покрывали обе стороны листа, а когда место кончилось, мальчишка ничтоже сумняшеся принялся строчить поверх уже написанного. По счастью, время истекло раньше, чем записи сделались совершенно нечитаемыми. Добавив к скромной стопке и свой лист, Казимир вооружился красной ручкой и принялся за цензуру.  
Как и ожидалось, больше всего чепухи выдал Пимка: на одних его гениальных предложениях Казимир прикусывал губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха, на других – приглаживал норовящие встать дыбом волосы. Будущим клиентам своего юного ученика он не завидовал: ну разве что чертенок, повзрослев, выберет другую стезю или хотя бы остепенится. Впрочем, кое-какие крупицы здравого смысла удалось разыскать и в этом потоке безудержной фантазии. Браковать все подчистую Казимир не стал: вредно для детской самооценки и все такое. Опять же, конструктивная критика мальчишке не помешает.  
А вот Эделинте фантазии явно не хватало – не то фантазии, не то душевных сил на фантазию. Предложенные им способы изгнать себя же были немногочисленны, стандартны и далеки от оптимизма.   
Свои изыскания Казимир тоже изрядно проредил, потом выписал все, что осталось, на отдельный лист и постучал ручкой по столу, привлекая внимание.   
– Вы хорошо поработали, благодарю. Теперь начнем обсуждение. Номер один – продолжать отчитки. Учитывая, что отчитку мы пробовали лишь единожды и не завершили, идея заслуживает внимания. Плюсы? Проверено временем, не требует сложных ритуалов, минимум ущерба для физического тела. Минусы?  
– Долго, – высказался Пимка. – Не факт, что выгорит.   
– Может быть ущерб для вашего физического тела, – печально сказал Эделинте.   
И был совершенно прав. Как показала практика, даже кандалы не могли гарантировать достаточно продолжительную для отчитки фиксацию объекта.   
Казимир пометил этот вариант знаком вопроса и перешел к следующему предложению.  
– Вызвать самого главного демона, чтобы он своей силой освободил Эди… Эделинте и забрал его с собой. Хм. Плюсы: свежо, новаторски, поднимает ряд интересных вопросов. Как-то: кого считать главным демоном, каким образом его вызывают, будут ли у него силы, а главное, желание нам помогать, и что он за это стребует. Минусы? Полагаю, вытекают из вышеуказанных вопросов. А еще кое-кто плохо читал учебники, а то бы знал, что самого главного демона не существует.   
– Я писал все, что приходило на ум, – не смутился чертенок.  
Эделинте, который, уткнувшись лбом в стол, пополнял население тараканьей банки, поднял голову.  
– Мне известны имена нескольких сильных демонов, но надеяться на их помощь я бы не стал. Большая часть моих собратьев настроена крайне враждебно.   
Казимир кивнул и снова обратился к листу.  
– Следующие два пункта я счел нужным объединить в один. Изгнать демона путем, скажем так, интенсивного физического воздействия на носителя и лишить жизни носителя.   
Пожалуй, чуть ли не единственный вариант, который совпал у всех троих. И – увы! – самый надежный.   
– Я понимаю, – нарушил воцарившуюся тишину Эделинте, – что с моей стороны это эгоистично, но…  
Казимир поднял руку, обрывая его.  
– Не оправдывайтесь. Мы с Епимахом это тоже предложили. Главный и неоспоримый плюс данного метода – действует наверняка.  
– Других плюсов нет, – вздохнул Пимка, приунывший то ли из-за общего нерадужного настроения, то ли из-за того, что такая замечательная идея вот-вот отправится в топку.   
– М-да. Не будем забывать, что господин Бахарев вряд ли станет сидеть спокойно, пока его пытают, – напомнил Казимир, – а с фиксацией у нас все еще проблемы. Что касается быстрого лишения жизни, тут эгоистичным позволю себе побыть я. Осмелюсь предположить, что скоропостижная гибель господина Бахарева не станет огромной утратой для общества, но лично для меня этот опыт будет малоприятным. По секрету говоря, все эти занятные штуки, – он кивнул на занавешенный стенд, – присутствуют здесь скорее для антуража, хоть я и умею ими пользоваться. В целом же я крайне редко применяю серьезные пытки и еще никогда не…  
Казимир встряхнул головой.  
– В общем, я не горю желанием начинать. И вы не представляете, какое количество проверок и бумажной волокиты обрушится на наши с Епимахом головы, буде господин Бахарев после нашего экзорцизма окончит земное поприще. Оставим это решение на самый крайний случай. Далее. Призвать еще одного демона и вселить в носителя, чтобы они с Эди... Эделинте дружили, и ему не было скучно.  
Эделинте издал почти неразличимый звук, в котором с трудом угадывался смех.   
– Спасибо за заботу, мальчик. Но у демонов не бывает друзей.   
Пимка принялся спорить, и Казимир, утихомирив его, уже собрался было зачитывать следующий пункт, но что-то словно бы мешало: глаза и мысли продолжали возвращаться к нелепой идее про подселение еще одного демона. Да, в такой формулировке она звучала абсурдно, но что если… У демонов не бывает друзей… Не бывает…  
– Иногда, – медленно проговорил Казимир сам себе, – в одном носителе находят приют сразу несколько демонов. Это случается редко и, как правило, ненадолго, ведь демоны не ладят между собой и практически не способны договориться. Равносильные демоны, если их не изгнать, попросту разрывают тело на куски. Но чаще бывает так, что самый сильный демон выталкивает остальных и остается один. Что если мы призовем демона, но не абы какого, а самого маленького, самого слабого и бесполезного? Такого, с которым вы точно справитесь. И заставим его вселиться в господина Бахарева?  
– Чтобы я его затем прогнал? – с недоумением спросил Эделинте. – Но…  
– Нафига? – неучтиво, но емко закончил Пимка.   
– Маленького, слабого, бесполезного, бестолкового и очень назойливого, – лихорадочно развивал мысль Казимир. – Он устроит в сознании носителя такой тарарам, что господин Бахарев вынужден будет на него отвлечься. И вот когда он отвлечется, вы, господин Эделинте, и постараетесь сбежать. Если сумеете, прихватите и демоненка.  
Пимка расплылся в широченной улыбке, воображая, очевидно, тот самый пресловутый тарарам. На лице Эделинте отчетливо читалось сомнение.   
– Чем мы рискуем? – пробормотал он.  
Казимир набросал на листе смутные, но узнаваемые очертания пентаграммы.  
– Те варианты, в которых мы не сможем найти такого демоненка, или он не пожелает вселяться, в расчет брать не будем. Нам от этого ни горячо ни холодно. Если господин Бахарев вдруг не захочет отвлекаться, вы разделаетесь с соседом самостоятельно, и мы просто вернемся к тому, с чего начинали. Прискорбно, но не хуже, чем было.  
– Если мне не удастся забрать демоненка?  
– Тогда я его изгоню, – пожал плечами Казимир. – Если даже господин Бахарев решит его придержать, то очень быстро поймет, что проку от демоненка никакого, и сам будет умолять, чтобы я его изгнал. А если и не поймет, то невелика беда. Главное – отыскать совсем слабенького и с самыми что ни на есть бесполезными силами. Ну начнет господин Бахарев понимать язык перуанских анчоусов, так что с того? Пусть себе переезжает в Перу трудиться на промысле, сплошная польза. Что скажете?  
– Оч! – оценил Пимка.  
Эделинте со вздохом повертел банку.  
– Можно попробовать…  
– Замечательно, – Казимир, обрадованный хоть какому-то четкому плану, собрал бумаги и придвинул ноутбук. – Тогда я начинаю искать подходящую кандидатуру. Господин Эделинте, отдыхайте и, если не трудно, обдумайте наш план. Возможно, у вас, как у лица, знающего м-м-м… кухню изнутри, возникнут еще какие-то соображения. Епимах, ступай к себе в комнату и делай уроки. Обед в два.  
И он, не обращая внимания на нытье недовольного мальчишки, погрузился в работу.

За обедом Казимир поделился хорошей новостью: кандидата в подселенцы он, кажется, нашел – тщедушного демоненка, который отзывался на имя Кируф и, судя по данным базы, едва дотягивал до десятого, наиболее безопасного класса.  
– А что он умеет? – полюбопытствовал Пимка, препротивно скребя по дну тарелки с супом.   
– Если господин Бахарев решит его оставить, – сказал Казимир, – то обретет редкую и уникальную способность менять цвет ногтя на мизинце левой руки. Правда, лишь в ночь на двадцать девятое февраля. И то если выдастся полнолуние. По-моему, нам вполне подходит, как вы считаете, господин Эделинте?  
Демон оторвался от очередной чашки чая – невесть которой за день, отчего его приближение можно было заблаговременно отследить по приятному аромату мяты.   
– Наверное, подходит…  
Вид у Эделинте все равно был грустный и неуверенный, и Казимир собрался спросить, что его так беспокоит, но Пимка вмешался раньше.  
– А Эдик в базе есть? – прочавкал он. – Какие он силы дает?   
– Во-первых, – посуровел Казимир. – Не Эдик, а Эделинте. Во-вторых, не разговаривай с набитым ртом. В-третьих, невежливо говорить о присутствующих в третьем лице.   
Пимка с усилием сглотнул и, влегкую проигнорировав два из трех замечания, возразил:  
– А разве Эдик будет знать, есть он в базе или нет? Демоны пользуются нашими базами?  
Об этом Казимир как-то не задумывался, но в вероятности такого положения дел справедливо сомневался.  
– В базе вас нет, – сообщил он Эделинте. – Не знаю, где господин Бахарев нашел ритуал вызова, но делиться им с широкой общественностью он вряд ли решится, а в официальном доступе эта информация отсутствует. Поэтому ваш покой едва ли станут тревожить слишком часто. Что касается сил, отвечать вы не обязаны. В конце концов, это не имеет особого значения.  
– Почему же, я отвечу, – возразил демон. – Не думаю, что вы будете злоупотреблять этим знанием. Мои дары – физическая сила, здоровье, привлекательность и долголетие. Быть может, вплоть до бессмертия – трудно проверить наверняка.  
– Кру-уть, – протянул впечатленный Пимка, а Казимир добродушно хмыкнул.  
– Я подозревал нечто в этом духе. Спасибо за доверие и не беспокойтесь, мы умеем хранить секреты, да, Епимах?  
Чертенок невинно и слишком уж истово закивал, из чего Казимир заключил, что мальчишка уже прикидывает, как бы растрезвонить о своем приятельстве с таким сильным демоном всему школьному чату. По этому поводу явно стоило провести воспитательную беседу. А лучше две. Или десяток. Одно радовало: ритуала вызова в открытом (относительно) доступе все равно не было.   
– За долгое, очень долгое по вашим… по человеческим меркам время меня вызывали дважды, – подтвердил его мысли Эделинте. – Ритуал обязывает меня явиться, но не обязывает соглашаться на сделку. Однако до господина Бахарева, – в голосе демона прорезались жалобные нотки, – никому не приходило на ум ловить меня за хвост и принуждать силой.   
Казимир сочувственно кивнул, терзаемый, тем не менее, чисто профессиональным интересом: как вообще можно было насильственно склонить явно неслабого демона к вселению. Вероятно, господин Бахарев находился в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения, и случай этот следовало рассматривать в одном ряду с прочими проявлениями пьяного везения, вроде полета с девятого этажа без особых последствий.

Спешить было некуда – демоненка полагалось вызывать в любое время между закатом и рассветом, так что до вечера Казимир неспешно занимался подготовкой к ритуалу. Вздремнул, приготовил немногочисленные ингредиенты, погонял Пимку по теории и разрешил ему нарисовать наиболее простые символы из тех, что образовывали защитный круг. Мальчишка, которому доселе позволялось только наблюдать, от этого пришел в такое возбуждение, что за ужином почти не притронулся к еде. Заставлять его Казимир не стал, хотя поститься перед вызовом демона – если этого не требовали особенности ритуала – не рекомендовалось. Впрочем, позволять Пимке проводить непосредственно вызов Казимир не собирался: сил на демона уровня Кируфа у мальчишки бы, пожалуй, хватило, но с Пимкиной рассеянностью и склонностью к сюрпризам самое элементарное обязательно пошло бы не так, а в данном конкретном случае Казимиру этого особенно не хотелось.   
Еще через час все собрались в кабинете и под чутким руководством Казимира завершили финальные приготовления. Пимка залез на этажерку и с высунутым от старания языком крутил самолетики – видно, надеялся на повторение вчерашнего веселья. Эделинте, неохотно сбросив теплую одежду, растянулся на выполняющем обязанности алтаря столе – с видом агнца, предназначенного на заклание. В изголовье у него стояла банка: по счастливому совпадению в жертву Кируфу требовались любые насекомые, вот и тараканы пригодились. Сам Казимир проверял и перепроверял начертанные на полу символы.   
– Лучше перебдеть, да? – натужно улыбнулся Эделинте, когда Казимир пошел по третьему кругу.   
– Особенно, если у тебя гиперактивный ученик, – согласился Казимир, подозрительно приглядываясь к одному из завитков. – Когда я впервые позволил ему присутствовать на вызове, то перед самым началом отвернулся буквально на секунду, а Епимах за это время стащил мел и нарисовал среди символов… м-м-м… то, что обычно на заборах рисуют. Для ритуала требовалась полутьма, рисунок был маленький, а перепроверить я не удосужился. К счастью, защита от этого не пострадала… Но позвольте, я не буду описывать, в каком виде к нам явился тот демон и чего он от меня хотел, хотя изначально в его натуре такого и близко не подразумевалось…   
На этажерке хихикнули. Казимир сделал вид, что не услышал.   
– Сейчас будет щекотно, постарайтесь не дергаться, – предупредил он и быстро изобразил на животе Эделинте с десяток знаков, призванных облегчить процесс вселения.   
– Все готовы? – спросил, выпрямляясь. – Очень хорошо. Приступим.

Эпилог

Несколько лет спустя.

Когда Эделинте вышел из чернильной темноты, Казимир быстро глянул на руки и, убедившись, что они расплываются, жестом очертил вокруг себя просторный защитный круг, благо что во сне это делалось куда скорее и легче, чем наяву.   
– Не сочтите за недоверие, – вежливо сказал он замершему у огненной границы демону. – Профессиональная осторожность. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.   
Эделинте склонил голову в полупоклоне, волосы рассыпались, и отблески пламени заиграли на ухоженных прядях.   
– Взаимно.  
Для своего визита демон выбрал тот же облик, в котором Казимир в последний раз его видел: очевидно, чтобы сразу быть узнанным – даже песочный кардиган был знакомый. Правда, в отличие от того бледного грустного измученного парня этот выглядел замечательно здоровым и всецело довольным жизнью. Скорее всего, это и вправду было так – невзирая на иллюзорность внешнего вида.   
Оглядев его и оставшись удовлетворенным увиденным, Казимир поинтересовался:  
– Чему обязан?   
Вопрос этот, вроде бы простой и очевидный, демона явно озадачил и даже заставил несколько стушеваться, но он все же ответил:   
– Хотел спросить, как все прошло после того, как меня… не стало. И вы мне ничем не обязаны, это я чувствую себя обязанным…  
«У демонов не бывает друзей», вспомнилось Казимиру. Должно быть, Эделинте просто соскучился, как ни странно это звучало по отношению к демонам. Да и причины чувствовать себя обязанным у него были: плату за услуги Казимир вперед не брал, а поход к экзорцисту, как ни крути, являлся инициативой Эделинте, а не Бахарева. Впрочем, Казимир – без особых угрызений совести – свалил все расходы именно на Бахарева: и за ритуал, и за проживание, и даже за пару сломанных при незабвенной погоне вещиц – коль уж ущерб тогда нанес Бахарев, а не вселившаяся в него сущность. Другое дело, что ждать оплаты предстояло до морковкиного заговенья, но то был вопрос принципа.  
– Все прошло без эксцессов, – уверил Казимир. – После того, как вы с Кируфом отбыли, господин Бахарев очень быстро принял свой первоначальный вид (надо сказать, пренеприятное зрелище) и порядком расстроился. Но поскольку он был несколько дезориентирован и уже не располагал вашей силой, мне не доставило особого труда с ним совладать.   
«Даже самолетики не потребовались», – хотел добавить он, но сообразил, что этого эпизода Эделинте может и не помнить, поэтому не стал.  
– Я вам должен, – упрямо повторил Эделинте.  
– Прощаю, – отмахнулся Казимир. – В крайнем случае, попрошу вашего разрешения на заметку для научного журнала, без имен и подробностей, разумеется.   
Разрешения на подобные вещи у демонов никто никогда не просил, однако Эделинте этого не знал, и Казимир надеялся, что такая просьба хоть немного его успокоит.  
– Да, – торопливо согласился демон. – Конечно. Но ведь я могу… больше. Если пожелаете, я опишу вам ритуал вызова – моего вызова. Долголетие, сила, здоровье. Может, не сейчас, но лет через сорок или пятьдесят вам это наверняка пригодится.   
Казимир, улыбнувшись, покачал головой.  
– Соблазняете?  
Он ожидал, что Эделинте снова смутится, но тот вдруг улыбнулся в ответ, на мгновение сверкнув слишком острыми зубами.  
– Я все-таки демон, – отозвался он почти игриво, но быстро посерьезнел. – Без сделки. Просто так. Ваша душа останется при вас.  
Уникальное, практически небывалое предложение на невероятно выгодных условиях – соблазн был силен, и именно поэтому Казимир даже не подумал ему поддаваться.   
– Быстро же вы забыли, как мучились в человеческом теле, – заметил он.  
– Уверен, что в вашем теле я не буду испытывать и половины тех неудобств, – возразил Эделинте с такой убежденностью, что Казимир почувствовал непреодолимое желание перепроверить защитный круг.  
Угораздило же нарваться на чересчур вежливого и совестливого демона… Даже сам того не желая, из лучших побуждений, Эделинте мог устроить Казимиру немало проблем, что было бы весьма и весьма некстати.   
– Люди недолговечны, – уклончиво сказал Казимир. – Но в этом есть своеобразная прелесть, которой вам не понять. Впрочем, говорите свой ритуал, я знаю, как вы можете мне отплатить. Вы ведь не прочь побыть учебным пособием?  
Эделинте вскинул брови, и Казимир пояснил:  
– Вы, должно быть, помните Епимаха, моего ученика. Мы с ним сейчас работаем над вызовами. Пока наши уроки посвящены слабым и относительно безвредным демонам, но вскоре мы намереваемся перейти к сущностям пятого класса и выше. Это опасный этап, поскольку сил и умений на вызов подобного демона у ученика к этому времени, как правило, уже хватает, а вот дальше, особенно если демон заупрямится, могут быть сложности. Разумеется, я подстрахую в случае необходимости, но все-таки мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы в свой первый раз Епимах имел дело с кем-то, настроенным более или менее благожелательно.   
К облегчению Казимира, предложение явно пришлось Эделинте по вкусу, и следующие несколько минут (если уместно говорить о минутах во сне) Казимир усиленно запоминал детали ритуала, надо признать, довольно замысловатого.   
– Мы не будем вас часто тревожить, – пообещал он, убедившись, что все как следует уложилось в памяти. – Даю слово. И ни с кем не станем делиться ритуалом без вашего разрешения.   
– Благодарю, – сказал Эделинте. – В вас я уверен. Меня только тревожит, что ритуал известен господину Бахареву. Когда я думаю, что он может совершить еще одну попытку…  
Казимир ощутил, как губы сами собой растягиваются в широкую, довольно ехидную ухмылку.  
– Тогда вам будет приятно услышать, – сообщил он, – что господин Бахарев больше никогда никого в себя вселить не сможет. Ни по своему желанию, ни по желанию вызванного демона. Я вам тогда не сказал, но тот демоненок, Кируф, обладает еще одной любопытной способностью: стоит ему попасть в носителя, как тот получает своеобразный иммунитет против вселения прочих демонов. Надежно и пожизненно. Видимо, своего рода защитная реакция: так никто более сильный не сможет выставить демоненка из занятого им тела. Этот иммунитет сохраняется, даже если Кируфа тут же изгнать. Занятно, правда?  
– Занятно, – согласился Эделинте и, немного поразмыслив, заметил: – Те, кто часто имеет с нами дело, могли бы воспользоваться этим умением. Позволить Кируфу вселиться, тут же его изгнать и больше не беспокоиться об опасности подвергнуться нежелательной одержимости…  
– Вы совершенно правы, – подтвердил Казимир. – Среди людей моей профессии этот несчастный, никому не нужный демоненок был бы нарасхват. Да вот беда, имеется у всего этого дела побочный эффект, – Казимир выдержал паузу. – Полнейшее половое бессилие. И знаете что, я предпочту оттачивать мастерство и оставаться настороже.   
– Выходит, – медленно проговорил Эделинте, – господин Бахарев…  
– Да, – с преувеличенной скорбью заключил Казимир. – Бедный, бедный господин Бахарев. Лично я чувствую себя полностью отмщенным, а вы?   
Но ответа он не дождался: без всякого предупреждения пространство вдруг подернулось серой дымкой, а со всех сторон понеслись странные трубные звуки. Казимир поморщился.   
– Боюсь, наша встреча полходит к концу, – быстро сказал он. – Епимах с недавних пор увлекся музицированием на тромбоне и свято верит, что пять утра понедельника – отличное время для репетиции. Пойду его разубеждать. Было приятно с вами повидаться, господин Эделинте. До скорой встречи.  
Высокий стройный силуэт демона дрогнул, поплыл и развеялся мелкой серебристой пылью. Затем погас огонь защитного круга – резко, словно от сильного дуновения ветра. А потом сон рассыпался окончательно, возвращая Казимира в безжалостную реальность – навстречу Пимке, воплям истязаемого тромбона и непростым рабочим будням простого городского экзорциста.


End file.
